Derrière les FauxSemblants
by Noomy
Summary: Qui se cache derrière chacun d'entre nous ? A Poudlard les faux-semblants perdurent, prenez garde. Des évènements inexplicables viennent semer le trouble 10 ans après la victoire d'Harry Potter : Le Basilique serait-il de retour dans l'école ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Plus tard, je serai Auror

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Voici ma toute première fanfic ! C'est donc la première fois que je publie et j'en suis ravie ! ^^

J'espère vraiment que ma fanfic va vous plaire ! Je fais tout mon possible pour la rendre agréable et distrayante ! ^^

Je n'ai donc qu'une chose à vous dire : Enjoy ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : "Plus tard, je serai Auror."<strong>_

- Plus tard, je serai Auror.

La jeune fille avait parlé d'une voix forte, autoritaire, et pleine de sérieux. Debout devant toute la classe, elle toisait les élèves un à un, les défiant du regard. Ainsi personne n'osait se moquer d'elle. Un silence magistral s'était installé, seulement rompu par les ronflements réguliers d'un garçon qui n'avait visiblement pas assez dormi la nuit précédente. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et rompit le silence, d'une voix ferme :

- Très bien. Merci, Miss Powell. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

* ~_Derrière les Faux-Semblants_~ *

Cinq ans plus tard, dans la même salle de classe, se trouvait exactement la même jeune fille. Elle était désormais en 6ème année d'étude à la très réputée école de Magie Poudlard, qui avait rouvert ses portes il y avait de cela une semaine, après les grandes vacances d'été. Cette fois-ci, l'adolescente n'était plus debout devant toute la classe, mais assise à sa place, occupée à son activité favorite et qu'elle jugeait hautement intellectuelle : dormir. Se vider l'esprit pour que le sommeil vous gagne, dans un environnement bruyant et empestant le travail, était bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parait. Seulement voilà, lorsque l'on s'endort en cours pendant une interrogation pratique de métamorphose, il est fort ardu de passer inaperçu. Surtout lorsque vient son tour de passer le test.

- Miss Powell ! Lança le professeur McGonagall depuis son bureau.

Le voisin d'Alix amorça un geste pour réveiller sa camarade mais leur professeur, bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer pareil affront, l'en dissuada du regard. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers leur table, savourant chaque instant de sa vengeance à l'égard de cette élève qui ne montrait pas plus d'intérêt à son cours qu'à un grain de poussière. Le voisin d'Alix, qui était aussi son ami, voulu lui donner un coup de pied sous la table, pour la réveiller sans être vu – il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur le professeur McGonagall qui avait des yeux partout. Elle le stupéfixia sur le champ et le pauvre garçon ne put que regarder ses camarades de classe esquisser des sourires moqueurs ou surpris. Minerva McGonagall s'arrêta devant la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui dormait nonchalamment sur son bureau. Elle se pencha doucement en avant et une fois que ses lèvres furent suffisamment proches de l'oreille de son élève, elle hurla d'une voix à donner la chair de poule à Dumbledore en personne :

- ALIX POWELL ! VOUS ME FEREZ L'HONNEUR DE PASSER VOTRE TEST DE METAMORPHOSE COMME TOUS VOS CAMARADES A MOINS QUE VOUS NE SOUHAITIEZ QUITTER POUDLARD TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VOUS PRESICE EGALEMENT, QUE VOUS ECOPPEZ D'UNE HEURE DE RETENU AVEC MONSIEUR RUSARD POUR VOTRE COMPORTEMENT PLUS QU'INACCEPTABLE EN COURS !

Dès l'instant où le professeur McGonagall s'était mis à hurler, la dénommée Alix s'était réveillée en sursaut, poussant un cri de stupeur. Dans l'élan, elle était tombée de sa chaise en arrière, atterrissant ainsi sur le sol dur de la salle de cours, sous les rires de ses camarades, alors que son professeur continuait de vociférer après elle. A côté, son voisin venait tout juste d'être libéré du sort de stupéfixion qui le retenait prisonnier jusqu'alors. Il lui tendit une main amicale qu'elle saisit aussitôt, malgré le sourire goguenard qui l'accompagnait.

* ~_Derrière les Faux-Semblants_~ *

- Et alors ? Tu as réussi le test, au moins ? Interrogea Leo, un ami d'Alix, une fois que Michaël - son voisin en cours de métamorphose – eut relaté l'épisode à leurs amis. Ils étaient à présent assis au fond de la salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie, où les élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient mélangés. Leur professeur-fantôme ne prêtait guère attention à eux, et continuait son monotone discours comme si de rien n'était.

- Euh…

- Lamentable ! S'exclama Michaël, ravi. Ce sont les mots de McGoGo.

- Traître ! Et en plus, tu t'en réjouis ! s'écria Alix, outrée, en tendant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Fourbe ! Vicieux ! Faux-frère ! Malotru !

- Wow du calme ! (Leo leva devant lui ses deux mains en signe de paix, intimant Alix au silence. Il se tourna vers elle, alors que Michaël, une expression d'innocence enfantine collé au visage, faisait semblant de prendre des notes.) Ne me dis pas que tu as, _une fois de plus_, raté ton examen de métamorphose ?

- Raté, raté ! C'est un bien grand mot ! Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas excellé…

- Alix ! S'impatienta Leo, en prenant un air de maître d'école, comment veux-tu devenir Auror en accumulant les échecs ?

- Mais c'est uniquement dans cette matière, _Leo_ !

- Et elle est PRIMODIALE, _Alix_ !

Cette dernière prit une mine déconfite. Elle évita soigneusement le regard accusateur de son ami tout en jouant avec un de ses stylos. La métamorphose avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse et elle savait pertinemment que si elle voulait devenir Auror elle devait nettement s'améliorer. Pourtant elle n'avait pas toujours était « nulle » dans cette matière, au début elle se débrouillait même plutôt bien. Cependant, depuis qu'elle avait failli rater ses examens en 5ème année à cause d'une faute en métamorphose elle en été presque devenue allergique et ne supportait plus cette matière.

- C'est décidé, lança Leo de but en blanc, sortant Alix de ses pensées, à partir de maintenant je te donnerai des cours particuliers de métamorphose.

La jeune fille le regarda bouche-bée. Des cours particuliers de métamorphose ? Etait-il sérieux ? Lui qui passait ses journée à travailler, trouverait-il véritablement le temps de l'aider ? Alix en fut si touchée qu'elle en perdit ses mots. Il semblait vraiment se soucier de son avenir, et même si au début cela avait agacé Alix, elle finissait par se rendre compte qu'il était sérieux et elle lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Intervint Michaël en souriant avec dérision, ne me dîtes pas que je vais me retrouver avec trois intellos sur les bras !

- Si t'es pas content, tu sais où est la porte, renchérit Alix avec amusement.

- Très bien !

Sur ce, Michaël fit semblant de se lever, mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste sa voisine, Kim, le retint par la manche.

- Reste là, lui ordonna-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

La surprise passée, Michaël haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte.

- Puisque que tu insistes.

Derrière eux, Alix et Leo échangèrent un sourire entendu. La tendresse qui émanait de la voix de Kim et Michaël lorsqu'ils se parlaient, malgré les ordres et les moqueries, était plus forte que tout. Et il n'y avait bien que les intéressés pour ne pas s'en rendre comptent.

* ~_Derrière les Faux-Semblants_~ *

Michaël et Alix étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors pour prendre leur repas, dans la Grande Salle. Plus loin, ils pouvaient voir la tignasse rousse de Leo, et les grands cheveux bruns et ondulés de Kim, assis à la table des Serdaigles. Alors que Michaël racontait sa dernière blague en date à leurs amis de Gryffondor – des garçons pour la plupart, Alix s'entendant toujours mieux avec la gente masculine que féminine, sauf Kim et quelques autres, qui avait selon elle, des sujets de discussion bien plus intéressants que les filles, tel que le sport – un _oiseau_ se mit à leur tourner autour.

- Cui-cui ! Cui-cui ! Chantonnait un garçon de Poufsouffle, connu de tous pour être un peu… spécial. Cui-cui ! Cui-cui !

- La ferme, Chomski ! Hurla un Serpentard, depuis sa table.

- Ouais, retourne dans ta voilière ! Renchérit un autre, sous les ricanements de ses camarades.

- Chomski le pigeon ! Chomski le pigeon ! Scandèrent plusieurs élèves de Serpentards tandis que les autres se contentaient de le regarder avec dégoût ou une certaine pitié.

Bolton Chomski les ignora royalement et repartit de sa démarche sautillante, tout en agitant les bras comme s'il voulait s'envoler, vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Mais un Serpentard ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il sortit sa baguette magique et lança un Maléfice du Saucisson sur le pauvre garçon de Poufsouffle. Ce dernier tomba par terre, face contre terre, sous les hurlements de rire des Serpentards. D'autres se joignirent alors à la partie et Bolton Chomski fut engloutit sous les sortilèges de ses « camarades ».

- Quelle bande de crétin, fulmina Alix, alors que le professeur McGonagall s'empressait d'annuler les sortilèges, d'infliger des heures de retenues à la pelle et de retirer des points à Serpentard. Elle remarqua alors que quelques-uns de ses amis Gryffondor pouffaient de rire dans leur coin. Eh ! Vous n'avez pas honte, les gars ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait au juste ?

- Oh ça va, Alix, arrête un peu de le défendre uniquement parce qu'il a le béguin pour toi, grommela Connor Mathewsen, le Défenseur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, un garçon bien bâti aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux noisettes.

- Hein ?

Les amis d'Alix s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. Cette dernière s'énerva tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par arrêter de se moquer d'elle et que l'un deux voulu bien éclairer sa lanterne :

- Il n'arrête pas de te tourner autour depuis l'an dernier ! Déclara Ethan Hudson. Et tu as déjà vu comment il te regarde ? A.M.O.U.R.E.U.S.E.M.E.N.T. (Vu la manière choquée dont Alix le fixait, il ajouta avec ferveur :) Ca y est ! On dirait bien que notre très chère amie vient de comprendre qu'elle a une touche ! Jus de citrouille à volonté !

- Bien dit, Capitaine ! S'exclama Connor en levant son verre rempli de jus de citrouille.

Plusieurs de leurs amis l'imitèrent avec amusement. Ethan Hudson était l'attrapeur, mais aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Alix, qui faisait elle aussi partie de l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse, le connaissait bien et malgré ses taquineries elle savait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien. En plus de cela, sa ressemblance frappante avec Leo y jouait pour beaucoup. Tous deux étaient grands et minces, des cheveux roux en bataille, des taches de rousseur parsemant leur beau visage. Seulement, au contraire de Leo, Ethan ne portait pas de lunettes.

Les autres joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch ne sont autre que Michaël Straton, un des meilleurs amis d'Alix, blonds aux yeux bleus, qui jouait lui aussi au poste d'attrapeur. Il y avait aussi les deux jumeaux Peters. Il s'agissait bel et bien de vrais jumeaux car rare étaient les personnes capables de les reconnaitre du premier coup. La plupart du temps d'ailleurs, ils avaient la mauvaise habitude d'embrouiller les gens en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre pendant si longtemps que au final on ne savait pas quand la machination avait réellement commencée. Ils étaient tous les deux assez petits, bruns aux yeux caramel, l'un légèrement plus grand que l'autre mais aussi plus musclé et qui jouait au rôle de batteur : Logan. Son frère jumeau, Liam, jouait au rôle de poursuiveur avec Alix et Michaël. Pour finir la description de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor il ne reste qu'une seule personne et pas des moindre : Willow Jordan, plus communément nommée Will, deuxième batteuse de l'équipe. On dit bien souvent que les apparences sont trompeuses, mais pas avec elle. Sa coupe à la garçonne, ses vêtements débraillés et son attitude bourrine reflétaient à merveille sa personnalité de garçon manqué. C'était sans aucun doute la seule fille de l'école craint de la plupart des garçons, exception faite de ses amis, encore que… Ami ou pas, il fallait mieux éviter de la chercher si on ne souhaitait pas se retrouver entre les mains, quoi que expertes, de Poppy Pomfresh. Will cherchait sans cesse la bagarre et détestait par-dessus tous _les filles_ et tout ce qui s'y rapportait de près ou de loin. Elle faisait néanmoins exception de certaines filles, des cas à part, comme Alix. Même Alix, qui était pourtant légèrement garçon manqué sur les bords, semblait être une vraie princesse en comparaison de Willow Jordan, ce qui lui valait souvent des surnoms de ce genre de la part de cette dernière. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue.

- CENDRIIIILLON ! vociféra une voix à en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'était le tout premier chapitre !<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des commentaires ! :D Ça fait toujours trèèèès plaisir, et c'est vraiment encourageant pour la suite ! ^^

Merci ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Les Mots et les Actes

Bonjour, Bonjour ! ^^

Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fanfic !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Il est plus long que le chapitre 1, que je trouvais finalement un peu court !

J'espère sincèrement avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Alors, si ma fic vous plait, n'hésitez surtout pas : laissez des reviews ! C'est sans doute ce qui motive le plus, se savoir lu ^^

Un gros merci à BijinSakura pour sa review ! :D

Enjoy ! =)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2 : Quelques fois, les mots sont plus probants que les actes [...] ?<em>**

- CENDRIIIILON ! Vociféra une voix à en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Alix lança un regard de détresse à ses camarades qui lui sourirent avec malice. Après les avoir foudroyé du regard pour leur vile fourberie elle se leva en vitesse, bien décidée à prendre ses jambes à son coup. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas finir écrasée par une véritable furie, quelques heures seulement avant son premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année. De toute façon, il lui serait bien plus facile de lui échapper sur un balai volant, lorsqu'elle la verrait à l'entraînement tout à l'heure, qu'à pied. Alors autant courir tant qu'il en était encore temps ! Mais bien évidemment, Alix n'en eut pas le temps. C'est à peine si elle put esquisser le moindre geste vers la sortie. Willow Jordan lui fondit dessus en un éclair, l'écrasant sous son poids - de muscle, faut-il le préciser ? Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en lui aplatissant à moitié le crane.

- Lâche-moi Hulk ! grogna Alix en tentant de se dégager de cette étreinte quelque peu forcée et désagréable. Tu m'écrases !

- Oh ma pauvre Arielle ! Je sais que tu t'es langé de moi !

- Langui, corrigea Michaël avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt rejoint par la plupart de ses amis, sauf Alix - quelle idée !

Will finit par lâcher Alix qui en tomba presque de son banc. Cette dernière fixa Will, avec une certaine réticence, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle, non sans dégager plutôt violement les personnes alentours qui auraient pu l'empêcher de s'asseoir. Elle dominait tout le monde d'une tête. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'être grande, elle était en 7ème année.

- Alors, comment qu'elle va bien, la belle au bois dormant ? S'exclama-t-elle, en se servant un bon verre de jus de citrouille, les yeux à moitiés exorbités, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Les personnes suffisamment proches d'elle purent même l'entendre marmonner, d'une voix de possédée, un : « _citrouille…_ » Presque inaudible. Alix se décala discrètement d'elle, avant de répondre :

- Super !

La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn sentit un regard perçant se poser sur elle et elle finit par ajouter, vaincue :

- Et toi ?

- Bof, moyen, moyen. Vous savez (elle vérifia que tout le monde l'écoutait avant de boire un coup et de reprendre, après un soupir de lassitude) je viens de sortir d'un cours de sortilège avec le vieux et franchement…

Et c'était repartit pour un tour ! Le problème avec Will, c'est qu'en plus d'être une horrible brute c'était aussi un authentique moulin à parole. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire, en toutes circonstances. Mais le pire, c'était que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter sans se prendre un pain dans la figure. Car qui ne respectait pas Will, tâtait de son poing. Alors, autant dire qu'il valait mieux se taire lorsqu'elle parlait, à moins que ce ne soit pour l'approuver ou crier à l'injustice avec elle. Chose que la plupart de ses amis avaient compris et bientôt, la table de Gryffondor croula sous leurs hurlements et leurs applaudissements, tandis que Willow était presque debout sur la table en gesticulant et beuglant de toutes parts.

_* ~ Derrière les Faux-Semblants ~ *  
><em>

Alix et Michaël se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers le terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch, leur Eclair de Feu sur l'épaule. Il faisait un temps agréable et tous deux étaient impatients de pouvoir de nouveau jouer à leur sport favori. Ils se décidèrent finalement à faire la course jusqu'aux vestiaires, en guise, selon eux, d'échauffement. Michaël fut le premier arrivé et Alix faillit lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il s'était arrêté net, au niveau de la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à l'incendier à cause de sa mauvaise plaisanterie quand elle se figea à son tour. Dans les vestiaires, tous les joueurs semblaient déprimés et frustrés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Alix après une minute de silence.

- Les Serpentards, grogna Connor avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ne me dîtes pas que… commença Michaël en s'approchant d'Ethan.

- J'ai bien peur que si, lui répondit ce dernier. Ils sont déjà en train de voler sur le terrain.

- Mais laissez-moi aller leur péter la… ! S'enflamma Will en se levant d'un coup, mais les jumeaux Peters furent plus rapides qu'elle et ils la retirent tous deux pas un bras.

- Calme-toi, Will. On ne va pas envenimer les choses, ne nous abaissons pas à cela.

- Mais, Ethan, on avait réservé le terrain ! On est prioritaires ! S'exclama Michaël à son tour.

- Je sais bien, répliqua-t-il en soupirant, quand je les ai vus, je suis allé prévenir McGonagall. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait en parler avec leur directeur de maison. Elle est donc partie, et elle est revenue peu de temps après. Elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs, et elle m'a annoncé d'une voix absente : « Je suis désolée, Connor - en plus elle m'a appelé Connor ! – (Ethan du éviter la chaussure que lui envoyait le dénommé Connor) mais je n'ai rien pu faire. »

- Et c'est tout ? Explosa Alix, qui jusque-là avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de réfréner sa fureur vis-à-vis des Serpentards. Comment ça elle n'a rien pu faire ? C'est une blague ! C'est quand même bien elle la directrice de Poudlard, non ? Je suis sûre que le Grand Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé passer une chose pareille ! Jamais ! C'est inacceptable ! Inadmissible ! Intolérable !

- Oui, oui, Alix ! Il n'aurait certainement jamais laissé passer ça, certes, mais je te rappelle qu'on ne l'a pas connu, la coupa Ethan.

- Peut-être, mais il y a plein de livres sur lui ! J'en ai lu !

- Moi aussi, Alix. Mais tout ça ne change rien au fait que la séance d'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est repoussée. Je suis désolé, les gars ! ajouta-t-il alors que tous ses camarades s'étaient mis à protester en même temps.

- On ne doit pas… commença Liam.

- … Se laisser faire comme ça ! Acheva Logan.

- Allons leur refaire le portrait ! hurlèrent Connor et Will en même temps.

- On avait réservé ! Plaida Michaël avec insistance.

- Allons leur parler !

- Ouais, allons leur parler ! Scandèrent en cœur tous les joueurs de l'équipe à l'exception d'Ethan, qui se leva en frappant le sol de son balai pour leur ordonner de se calmer. Ethan avait beau ne pas avoir une musculature très impressionnante, il était grand avait une prestance et un calme incroyable qui avait fait de lui le chef de l'équipe. Tout le monde se tut d'un coup.

- Nous allons leur parler, déclara-t-il le plus posément possible. Mais je ne veux pas que vous les provoquiez inutilement. Il faut juste qu'ils sachent que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire aussi facilement qu'ils le croient. Quelques fois, les mots sont plus probants que les actes. (Il se tourna vers Willow qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif.) N'est-ce pas Will ?

La concernée grommela un « Mouais c'est ça… proba-machin… ». Tout en se dirigeant mollement vers la sortie. Tous l a suivirent et Ethan pris la tête du groupe. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au terrain où les Serpentards s'entraînaient à grand renforts de cris. Ethan prit une légère inspiration et monta sur son Eclair de Feu.

Tous les joueurs de l'équipe en avaient un, gentiment offert par McGonnagall, qui souhaitait bien voir gagner son équipe. Cependant elle fut imitée par ses collègues, et bientôt, tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent pourvus d'Eclairs de Feu. « Au moins, ils sont tous sur un pied d'égalité. » avait-elle déclaré non sans amertume.

Le chef de l'équipe tapa du pied par terre et s'envola dans les airs, accompagné de ses joueurs.

- Ohé ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Les Serpentards se retournèrent vers eux. Un sourire narquois naquit sur leurs lèvres quand ils constatèrent à qui ils avaient affaire.

- Je crois qu'il y a un léger problème. Nous avions réservé le terrain.

Michaël sembla ravi qu'Ethan se serve enfin de son argument. La plupart des autres Gryffondors ne paraissait pas du même avis. Ils s'étaient raidis sur leur balai, visiblement prêt au combat malgré les avertissements de leur chef. Cette alternative s'avérait tout de même plus réjouissante qu'une simple discussion entre gens civilisés. Quel intérêt de discuter avec les Serpentards de toute façon ? Il était bien plus drôle de les cogner, selon l'avis de Will. D'ailleurs en parlant de cette dernière, elle faisait craquer négligemment ses poings tout en lorgnant ses adversaires pour estimer sur quel Serpentard elle allait frapper en premier. Celui qui descendit alors du ciel à une vitesse impressionnante, pour se poster face à eux, lui parut être la cible parfaite. Le Serpentard idéal, ce qui correspondait à peu près dans la tête de Willow, à : Punching-ball de prédilection.

- Moi je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit celui-ci de sa voix la plus dédaigneuse, premiers arrivés, premiers servis. Désolé, bande de limaces.

- QUOI ? S'enflamma aussitôt la batteuse des Gryffondors qui voulut se jeter sur lui, mais Connor et Logan la retinrent, sur ordre d'Ethan.

- Je ne sais pas ce que votre directeur de maison a bien pu dire à la nôtre, mais sache que c'est la dernière fois que cela arrive, _Samuel_, répondit Ethan, en laissant déborder un peu de sa haine sur ce dernier mot.

Le fameux Samuel éclata bruyamment de rire. Ses cheveux noirs de jais virevoltèrent dans le vent alors qu'il balançait élégamment sa tête en arrière. Samuel était un des garçons les plus respecté de Poudlard, mais aussi un des plus détesté par la gente masculine, qui le jalousait secrètement. En effet, de par sa beauté naturelle et son incroyable charisme, il était l'idole d'une grande majorité de fille. Son corps svelte et musclé, ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un noir profond ainsi que sa désinvolture feinte suscitaient en elles une vive admiration.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu me dis ça, si je ne m'abuse. Aurais-tu des troubles de la mémoire ? Ah moins que tu ne sois trop peureux pour mettre tes menaces à exécution.

- Arrête ça de suite ! S'exclama Ethan en s'approchant encore plus de son adversaire, ayant perdu tout son self-control à l'évocation du mot « peureux ». Tu peux laisser tomber tes grands airs, toi et ton équipe n'avaient aucun droit sur ce terrain ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire par des minables dans votre genre !

A peine Ethan avait-il finit de prononcer ces quelques mots que tous les Serpentards lui foncèrent dessus. Aussitôt, les joueurs de Gryffondor fondirent dans la masse pour protéger leur capitaine. Une bagarre acharnée s'engagea alors entre les deux équipes. Des sorts fusaient de toutes parts, tandis que certains - dont Willow – luttaient sans baguettes magiques. Ethan avait abandonné toute idée de paix et se battait avec hargne contre Samuel. Liam et Logan lançaient simultanément des sortilèges sur tous adversaires se trouvant à leur porté de tire, Willow - qui avait eu l'excellente idée d'apporter sa batte - combattait férocement avec trois Serpentards, tandis que Michaël, Alix et Connor affrontaient tantôt ensembles, tantôt seuls, leurs ennemis. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement les trois adversaires de Will avaient abandonné la partie, posés au sol, vomissant des limaces à n'en plus finir - merci Liam ! - de belles bosses sur le crane. Will fonça alors sur Samuel qui dû faire un écart pour ne pas se retrouver écrasé par la fougueuse jeune fille.

- Viens par-là, mon MIGNON ! Hurla-t-elle en le chargeant de nouveau, lui arrachant presque un cri de stupeur.

A côté, Alix et Connor venaient tout juste de se débarrasser des Serpentards qu'ils affrontaient alors que Michaël était toujours aux prises avec le batteur adverse. Au moment même Ethan s'était mis à crier quelque chose. Alix et Connor avaient baissé la tête dans la direction que leur chef leur indiquait du doigt et ils s'aperçurent que Liam et Logan n'étaient plus sur leur balai, et qu'ils tombaient en chute libre, sous divers sortilèges de paralysie. Sans réfléchir Alix fonça, suivit de près par Connor. Tous deux rattrapèrent les jumeaux Peters de justesse. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de souffler que Michaël s'était précipité vers Willow en criant :

- NON, WILL !

Il la poussa de justesse et reçu de plein fouet les sorts qu'avaient jeté conjointement les Serpentards. Il fut alors pris de haut-le-cœur et vomi un flot de limace tout en dansant la « ma caréna » sur son balai. Evidemment, un balai n'a pas pour fonction principal : « piste de danse » et Michaël fit un pas de travers et tomba dans le vide. Ni une, ni deux, l'impétueuse Gryffondor qui volait à côté de lui l'attrapa dans ses bras. Alix remonta en piqué pour constater l'état de son meilleur ami et régler leur compte aux Serpentards, mais ces derniers avaient déjà désertés le terrain.

_* ~ Derrière les Faux-Semblants ~ *  
><em>

- Quelle bande de lâches ! Fulmina Alix en frappant rageusement du poing dans le vide.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû me laisser emporter de la sorte !

- Mais non, chef ! On leur a régler leur compte, lança Connor en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Ethan, qui se morfondait, assis dans l'herbe près du lac.

Toute l'équipe avait rejoint Kim et Leo, qui s'étaient posés dehors en attendant leur prochain cours de la journée.

A côté d'Ethan, Michaël qui avait cessé de danser la « ma caréna » et de vomir des limaces, ne disait rien, visiblement choqué de s'être retrouvé dans les bras de Will. C'était une expérience pour le moins étrange et, disons le franchement, désagréable. La batteuse de Gryffondor n'ayant aucune délicatesse, être enlacé dans ses bras, revenait à peu près à se faire écraser par un hyppogriffe adulte. Cette dernière – après avoir fermement décrété que la « baston » avait été bien trop courte à son goût – ronflait tranquillement, allongée de tout son long dans l'herbe, sa batte toujours dans une main. Les jumeaux Peters, quand à eux, s'amusaient à lui fourrer des brins d'herbe dans les narines. Non loin de Michaël, Kim, vraisemblablement gênée de se retrouver en présence d'autant de monde, fixait obstinément ses notes d'arithmancie tandis que Leo lisait un livre.

- Il faudrait… débuta Liam en arrachant une touffe d'herbe.

- … Aller en parler à McGonagall, finit Logan en mettant cette même touffe d'herbe dans le nez de Willow.

- Ça ne changera rien, dit Connor avec dépits, c'est quand même de sa faute si on en est arrivés là. Elle aurait dû régler le problème quand on le lui a demandé !

- Je me demande bien ce que le directeur des Serpentards a bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil… pensa Ethan tout haut en faisant tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts.

Une lueur narquoise naquit dans les yeux noisette de Connor. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Alix le coupa net :

- Je te préviens tout de suite : pas de répliques mal placées !

Michaël, qui avait repris des couleurs, s'esclaffa bruyamment devant la mine renfrognée de Connor. Le défenseur des Gryffondors se jeta sur Michaël pour le faire taire, ce qui effraya tant Kim qu'elle poussa un cri d'effroi en courant se cacher derrière Alix. Leo releva ses lunettes sur son nez et ferma distraitement son livre avant d'aller s'asseoir tranquillement à côté d'Ethan qui semblait bien moins dangereux. Les deux bagarreurs se donnaient des coups en riant aux éclats - quels drôles de spécimens ! - et bientôt tous deux se retrouvèrent couverts de bleus, couchés dans l'herbe et haletants entre deux éclats de rire. Les quelques premières années qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux les regardaient du coin de l'œil, manifestement peu rassurés. Finalement, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château. Ethan jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de décréter qu'ils étaient temps d'aller en cours et de se lever à son tour pour aller réveiller Willow. Il demanda aux jumeaux de se pousser et, se penchant vers le magnifique bouquet d'herbe que représentait désormais sa batteuse - bravo Liam et Logan ! - il murmura doucement :

- C'est l'heure du jus de citrouille.

Will se réveilla d'un coup, les yeux agrandis par la soif. Heureusement pour lui, Ethan qui avait l'habitude de la brusquerie de sa camarade, avait eu la bonne idée de se décaler pour ne pas se recevoir l'impétueuse Gryffondor dans la figure.

- Ou ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec avidité, en enlevant négligemment les brins d'herbes coincés dans ses narines et ses oreilles.

- En cours de sortilèges, répondit-il simplement.

Sans plus réfléchir, Willow partit au pas de course vers le château.

- On se voit au repas de ce soir ! lança-t-il à ses amis avant de courir rejoindre sa camarade, qu'il eut tôt fait de rattraper malgré son empressement. En effet, Ethan n'était pas l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Gryffondors pour rien.

Ethan et Will étaient tous les deux en 7ème année d'étude à Poudlard. Ils étaient de ce fait les plus âgés de l'équipe. Les jumeaux Peters, les plus jeunes, étaient en 4ème année et Alix, Michaël et Connor étaient tous en 6ème année.

- On devrait y aller, nous aussi, grogna Connor en se levant avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ?

- Vous avez cours de Potion, avec nous.

- Sérieux, Leo ? C'est génial ! s'écria Alix en se levant d'un bond. En plus, on va enfin savoir à quoi ressemble ce fameux prof qui a fait tourner la tête à McGoGo !

- Ah oui, intervint Kim qui avait retrouvé un peu d'assurance à l'évocation des cours, c'est vrai que le professeur Slughorn est partit à la retraite. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait cessé d'enseigner pendant un moment puis qu'il était revenu pendant la guerre contre…

- Voldemort, ajouta Michaël avec désinvolture. Tu peux dire son nom, tu sais, maintenant qu'il a été vaincu. De toute façon, on était encore gosse quand il faisait régner la terreur. Moi aussi j'ai entendu ça. Il est revenu pendant la guerre et il est resté ici jusqu'à la fin de notre 5ème année. C'est dommage, il était sympa.

Tous restèrent pensifs un moment, puis Alix se tourna vers les jumeaux Peters qui étaient toujours assis par terre.

- Vous n'avez pas cours, vous deux ?

- Si…

- … Histoire de la Magie.

- Et… Vous n'y allez pas ? Questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

- Dans…

- … 5min.

- Mais, vous allez être en retard, les gars !

- Bien sûr…

- … C'est fait exprès.

Michaël et Connor leur ébouriffèrent les cheveux avec affection.

- Très bonne…, commença le blondinet avec sérieux.

- … Idée, ajouta Connor avec un grand sourire.

Ils détalèrent en direction du château sans demander leur reste. Logan avait beau être plus petit qu'eux, il méritait bien son poste de batteur. Autant ne pas le provoquer inutilement. Ou alors, comme Connor et Michaël l'avait compris, on pouvait l'embêter mais il valait mieux courir vite, très vite.

- A ce soir les gars ! Les salua Alix en attrapant la main de Kim pour l'entraîner à la suite de leurs amis.

_* ~ Derrière les Faux-Semblants ~ *  
><em>

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle attendaient dans un brouhaha fébrile devant la porte de la salle de Potion, au niveau des cachots, que la classe avant eux leur cède la place. Les Gryffondors et Serdaigles étaient tous mélangés. Comme ils partageaient la plupart du temps les mêmes cours, ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant six ans et des amitiés étaient nés. La plupart d'entre eux polémiquaient sur leur nouveau professeur de potion, qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu ou même aperçu à la table des professeurs lors des repas. Comment était-il ? Sympas ou méchant ? Beau ou laid ? Grand ou petit ? Tant de questions qui allaient enfin trouver leur réponse. La sonnerie marquant la fin du cours retentit. Un silence alerte tomba sur les élèves de 6ème année. Dans quelques instants ils allaient enfin savoir…

La porte s'ouvrit et un flot d'élèves jaillit de la salle de classe. Les troisièmes années qui en sortaient, affichaient tous une mine de total ravissement sur le visage. Alix nota tout de même un léger contraste : effectivement, alors que les garçons semblaient sereins et satisfaits, les filles, elles, paraissaient ailleurs. Comme quand… La jeune Gryffondor eu un frémissement de dégoût, elles affichaient exactement la même mine que lorsqu'elle fantasmait sur cet abject Serpentard Samuel Murray.

Une fois que tous les élèves de 3ème années furent sortit, les 6ème années s'avancèrent curieusement vers la porte. Alix se fraya un chemin en poussant des coudes et elle se retrouva finalement au premier rang. Le dernier élève sortit avait fermé la porte, ainsi, même de devant on ne voyait rien de tout. Des chuchotements parcoururent les rangs. Chuchotements qui se turent d'un coup lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Enfin, ils allaient savoir !

- Bien le bonjour ! Lança une voix doucereuse. Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie.

Alix pénétra la première dans la salle de classe, suivit de près par ses camarades. Il ne faisait pas très clair, la pièce étant seulement éclairée par quelques bougies. Personne ne pouvait réellement voir leur professeur. Tous les élèves allèrent donc docilement s'asseoir par deux derrière un chaudron et attendirent patiemment. Finalement, leur professeur se leva et s'avança vers eux. Ses pas résonnèrent distinctement sur les dalles fraiches du cachot. A nouveau, un silence pesant était tombé sur les élèves, avides de savoir, de voir. Plus que quelques secondes… L'impatience grandissait de plus en plus et puis soudain, d'un coup, tous le virent. A la lueur d'une bougie, ils purent enfin distinguer son visage. Son visage… Tous les 6ème années en restèrent bouches-bée.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà !<p>

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mise en scène & Surprise

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 3 ! Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire !

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire (surtout pour tout ce temps d'attente :p) :

Enjoy ! ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Mise en scène et effets de surprise !<strong>_

.

Plus que quelques secondes… L'impatience grandissait de plus en plus et puis soudain, d'un coup, tous le virent. A la lueur d'une bougie, ils purent enfin distinguer son visage. Son visage… Tous les 6ème années en restèrent bouches-bée.

.

Face à eux, se tenait le professeur de potion le plus improbable du monde de la Magie. Aucun des élèves présents n'auraient jamais pensé sérieusement avoir un jour un cours avec un homme tel que lui. Les filles l'avaient certes bien souvent ardemment espéré, mais certainement pas pour un cours de potion, dans les cachots froids et lugubres de Poudlard. Il ne s'agissait la plupart du temps que d'un simple fantasme.

Tous fixaient avec des yeux ronds leur nouveau professeur. Il était tout simplement…

.

- Magnifique, murmura avec extase une élève, assise derrière Alix.

.

Même la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn ne pouvait le nier et elle se surprit même à passer une main dans ces derniers pour tenter de les aplatir un peu. Hélas, c'était peine perdue, ils étaient irrévocablement indomptables. Alix rougit imperceptiblement en sentant le regard inquisiteur de Leo se poser sur elle, visiblement étonné de la voir toucher ses cheveux pour autre chose que les attacher avant un entraînement ou un match de Quidditch. Mais comment y résister face à un homme pareil ? Il était si charmant – et autant se l'avouer – irrésistiblement attirant. Il était très jeune pour un professeur, à peine une vingtaine d'année. Son sourire enjôleur et confiant était d'un naturel déconcertant. Ses moindres gestes, battements de cils ou sourires étaient parfaits. Ses yeux d'un bleu intenses contrastaient à merveille avec ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille. Lorsque son regard se posait sur une élève, que ce soit de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor, on pouvait presque la voir tressaillir et rougir malgré l'obscurité. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas vraiment ravi pour le moment étaient les garçons. Ils voyaient tous ce professeur comme un aguicheur plutôt simplet. Ils étaient aussi – même si le reconnaître les répugnaient – passablement jaloux, notamment ceux qui avaient déjà des vues sur certaines filles de la classes.

.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, le fameux professeur agita négligemment sa baguette magique et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre la plus complète. Quelques élèves laissèrent échapper des exclamations de surprises puis la pièce s'illumina de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci plus seulement par de simples chandelles. Plusieurs lampes qu'aucun des 6ième années présent n'avaient remarqué en entrant, à cause de la noirceur de la pièce, étaient à présent allumées. Tous, à l'exception du professeur de potion, clignèrent des yeux éblouis par cette soudaine clarté. Leur professeur brandissait sa baguette d'un air ravi. C'est lorsqu'il se mit à parler, que tous les élèves purent constater quelque chose de plus étonnant encore que l'époustouflante beauté de leur enseignant : sa tenue. Il était bien vêtu d'une robe de sorcier comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte, mais elle était d'une teinte hautement improbable pour un professeur de potion : blanc immaculé. Décidément peu commun pour un professeur enseignant sa matière dans les sinistres cachots de Poudlard.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, le léger brouhaha provoqué par les récents évènements et découvertes, se tut immédiatement.

.

- Bien le bonjour à tous ! S'exclama-t-il avec entrain, tout en commençant à se promener entre les chaudrons. Je suis désolé si je vous ai d'abord, disons… étonné avec toute cette mise en scène, mais j'adore les effets de surprise ! (Il se mit à rire gaiement et les filles l'accompagnèrent volontiers dans son hilarité alors que les garçons se contentèrent de le fixer en haussant un sourcil.) Je pense qu'il est temps de me présenter, alors voilà, je suis votre nouveau professeur de potion : Alan Byrne. (Il remua légèrement sa baguette magique et son nom s'inscrivit au tableau là où habituellement, les élèves lisaient les instructions pour concocter leur potion.) J'espère que nous allons passer une agréable année ensemble et que vous allez devenir imbattables en potion ! Si pendant le cours vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez surtout pas, je n'aime pas réprimander les jeunes. Mon métier est de les aider et de leur enseigner, du mieux que je le peux, l'art de la potion. Mais je ne doute pas que vous soyez déjà très bon dans cette matière, car vous avez tous réussi votre examen de 5ème année. D'ailleurs, qu'aviez-vous à faire ?

.

Une clameur infernale s'éleva aussitôt dans la classe. Tous voulaient donner leur avis, se plaindre, se venter, expliquer. Les examens de 5ème année était un sujet qui les excitaient beaucoup, notamment celui de potion qui s'était révélé particulièrement compliqué. Monsieur Byrne ria avec eux, s'étonna de ce qu'ils lui racontaient, les approuva quand ils se plaignaient et les acclama pour leurs prouesses.

.

Lorsque le vacarme se fut enfin calmé, tous les élèves de 6ème année semblèrent apaisés. Alors qu'un calme relatif régnait à présent dans les cachots, le professeur de potion leva soudain sa baguette, comme si il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

.

- Au fait, j'allais oublier ! Je vous ai déjà répartit par binôme pour le cours.

Quelques grognements se firent entendre. Monsieur Byrne eut un sourire amical.

- Allé, allé, ça va être amusant ! J'ai décidé de vous mélanger : un – ou une – élève de Gryffondor avec un – ou une – élève de Serdaigle. Je pense qu'il est bon que vous vous partagiez un peu, pour mieux vous connaître. Les élèves ont trop tendance à s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un de leur maison, et je compte bien y remédier ! Le mélange, c'est l'avenir, les enfants. Souvenez-vous-en. Bien, levez-vous je vous prie et allez-vous placer-vous devant le tableau.

.

On entendit les chaises grincer bruyamment sur les dalles. Les élèves se dirigèrent mollement vers l'endroit indiqué. Leur professeur avait raison sur un point, ils avaient beau se connaître et se parler depuis six ans, ils se mettaient rarement à côté en cours, préférant leurs camarades de Maison. Alix quant à elle, souriait discrètement. « _C'est cool ! Avec un peu de chance je serai à côté de Kim ou de Leo ! AHAH ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu, ça !_ » Elle se plaça entre Michaël et Connor qui, pour une fois, attendaient la suite en silence. Leo et Kim se trouvaient de l'autre côté du tableau et Alix leur adressa un clin d'œil confiant, auquel ils répondirent tous deux par un sourire.

.

- Très bien, commençons. Quand je vous appellerai, allez-vous asseoir là où je vous l'indique.

.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il commença à appeler chaque élève un par un. Il s'imposa vite qu'il répartissait au niveau de chaque chaudron : une fille avec un garçon, dans l'ordre alphabétique. « _Bon, il ne me reste plus que Leo, alors, songea Alix. Si j'ai de la chance._ » Au bout d'un moment Connor fut appelé. Il alla s'asseoir derrière son chaudron alors que leur professeur de potion prononcé le nom de sa partenaire à voix haute :

.

- Kim Meery.

.

Cette dernière sembla soulagée de se retrouver à côté de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Il faut dire que sa timidité ne l'aidait pas vraiment à aborder des personnes qu'elle côtoyait peu. Connor lui sourit chaleureusement alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, mais il se figea bien vite, sentant une étrange pression sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le tableau et croisa le regard terriblement jaloux de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors sur lui. Connor le nargua en lui adressant un sourire railleur et un « combat du regard » s'engagea alors entre les deux garçons.

.

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Byrne continuait sa répartition des élèves. Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux filles et un garçon de Gryffondor, dont Alix et Michaël, et deux garçons et une fille de Serdaigle, dont Leo. Alix trépignait sur place avec impatience en fixant son professeur, les poings serrés : elle avait une chance sur deux d'être avec Leo.

.

« _Allé, _pensa-t-elle_, met-moi avec Leo, allé… s'il-te-plaît… __Leo, Alix ; Leo, Alix_… »

- Miss Alix Powell.

.

Alix sursauta presque à l'évocation de son nom et se dirigea docilement vers le chaudron que lui indiquait son professeur, au fond de la salle – quelle chance ! Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas lent vers sa chaise, elle entendit distinctement Monsieur Byrne appeler :

.

- Tom Phoenix.

« _Hein ?_ »

.

La jeune fille se retourna et dévisagea Leo avec perplexité. Elle finit par croiser son regard et ce qu'elle y lut lui déplut fortement : de la déception. Il haussa les épaules en lui lançant un sourire penaud, tout en se dirigeant vers un chaudron voisin. Alix grommela des paroles incompréhensibles – sans doute râlait-elle – et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, grincheuse.

.

Michaël, quant à lui, fut appelé en dernier et alla s'asseoir à côté d'une fille de Serdaigle à qui il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé. Il faut dire qu'elle était assez étrange avec ses grands cheveux qui changeaient constamment de couleur, ses lunettes en forme de papillon qui s'adaptaient toujours à la couleur de ses cheveux, et ses yeux d'un gris pâle comparé au reste. Le Gryffondor ne fut pas troublée pour autant et engagea bien vite la conversation, pour masquer la jalousie dévorante qui s'était emparée de lui.

.

Alix se décida enfin à arrêter de bouder et releva les yeux vers leur professeur. Il contemplait sa classe avec la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait.

.

- Bien, commençons ! décréta-t-il en brandissant sa baguette magique.

.

Il leur expliqua rapidement la potion qu'ils allaient devoir concocter aujourd'hui : une potion toute simple – il faut dire qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps – pour avoir l'haleine fraiche. Les instructions apparurent petit à petit sur le tableau, en belles lettres fines et élégantes. Les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion.

.

- Voilà, il y a tout, s'éleva une voix juste à côté d'Alix.

.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers son voisin. Elle totalement oublié sa présence après sa récente bouderie. Il venait de ramener les ingrédients demandés, et s'était rassit à sa place. Alix observa les pattes de grenouilles qu'il venait de déposer sur la table, se demandant comment on pouvait obtenir une potion censée rafraichir l'haleine avec une chose pareille.

.

- Ragoutant, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Tom.

- Je ne te le…

.

Le cœur d'Alix rata un battement. Elle venait de regarder, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'heure, son voisin dans les yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques : d'un vert éclatant. L'image du beau professeur de potion disparut aussitôt, pour laisser place à celui de son voisin. Décidément, c'était la journée des beaux garçons pour Alix, elle qui en temps normal, n'y prêtait guère attention. Tom avait des beaux cheveux blonds, comme Michaël, mais légèrement plus courts, qui encadraient parfaitement son visage harmonieux. Ses cheveux semblaient briller dans le cachot.

.

« _Euh… Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà… ?_ »

- Cool, dit-elle d'une petite voix, en rougissant pour la deuxième fois de l'heure.

.

Tom haussa les sourcils.

.

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien, euh, c'est cool comme potion. Enfin, je trouve. Pas toi ?

« _Ok. Je suis fichée. Il va me prendre pour une imbécile toute droite sortie de l'asile._ »

- Ah ouais. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça très intéressant. Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais peut-être que toi… commença Tom.

« _J'aime bien sa voix... Hein ? Attendez une minute ? Qu'est-ce que… ?_ »

- Quoi ? Tu insinues quoi là ? s'exclama Alix, ses joues virant à la couleur pivoine.

- Oh rien, rien du tout, Alix, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

.

La jeune fille voulut riposter, mais l'entendre prononcer son prénom lui fit une étrange impression.

.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? S'énerva-t-elle, cet imbécile est en train de m'insulter et la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est…_ »

- Bon, allons-y, sinon on sera en retard. Commence par faire cuire de l'eau, et je rajoute les ingrédients au fur et à mesure… Ah non, attend, il faut couper ça avant. Je crois que si tu…

« _Eh vas-y qu'il me donne des ordres, maintenant celui-là ! Il se croit chez mémé ou quoi ? Non mais faut pas rêver, je ne vais pas lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Il a qu'à se la faire toute seule sa potion à la…_ »

- Tu m'écoutes ? Oh… Alix !

- Hein ? S'étonna cette dernière en sortant de ses pensées. Ah oui, pardon. Tu disais ?

- Je disais, reprit-il visiblement agacé, que tu dois commencer à faire cuire l'eau pendant que j'émince un oignon.

.

Alix éclata bruyamment de rire. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent et la dévisagèrent avec surprise. Que lui prenait-il soudain ?

.

- Ça ne va pas ! S'offusqua Tom, une fois que l'attention fut détournée par Michaël et sa voisine dont le chaudron dégageait d'étranges volutes verdâtres. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Désolée, marmonna la concernée entre deux gloussements, c'est juste que un oignon dans une potion pour avoir l'haleine fraîche, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il est trop loufoque ce prof !

- Premièrement, c'est bel et bien avec de l'oignon qu'on prépare ce genre de potion et deuxièmement, les ingrédients d'une potion n'ont aucun rapport avec le prof, il applique juste les consignes, tout comme nous.

.

Alix détourna les yeux, plutôt froissée par la remarque de son voisin. Quel rabat-joie ! Il était peut-être mignon mais son caractère commençait sérieusement à l'insupporter. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler de cette manière ?

.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit au plus grand plaisir de Michaël et sa voisine dont le chaudron avait explosé deux fois durant ce court laps de temps. Au final, même si les élèves étaient très satisfaits de leur nouveau professeur, ils étaient plus que ravi que le cours se finisse car le cachot sentait sérieusement mauvais, après les déboires de leurs camarades.

.

Alix sortait tout juste du cachot que quelqu'un lui saisit brusquement le bras.

.

- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle, choquée. Oh Leo, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi, dit-il sans grande conviction. Tu te rappelles des cours que je devais te donner en métamorphose ?

.

Alix rougit légèrement, tous les élèves sortait du cours de potion et passaient près d'eux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient tous au courant de sa médiocrité dans cette matière. Elle attira donc Leo un peu à l'écart.

.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi, tu ne veux plus ?

- Si, évidemment ! Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais.

- Ah ! Je retiens, ça, s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix espiègle.

.

Leo leva les yeux au ciel – sans pour autant cacher son sourire –, puis les reposa de nouveau sur Alix.

.

- Samedi, à 15h, dans la vieille salle de cours abandonnée du premier.

- A 15h ? Mais j'ai entraînement de Quidditch à peine une heure après !

- Et alors ? Répliqua Leo, en haussant les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire. Cette première leçon ne durera qu'une heure, tu n'auras qu'à courir pour ne pas être en retard à l'entraînement. Prend-ça comme un échauffement.

- Bon, ok, ça marche… Et, euh… Leo…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il surpris par la soudaine gêne de sa camarade.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais que tu as beaucoup de boulot et tout, et je ne veux pas t'embêter, et…

- Y'a pas de souci, Alix, vraiment. Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si je n'avais pas voulu.

.

Cette dernière le remercia en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle.

.

- Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ! S'exclama-t-elle, déclenchant l'hilarité de son camarade.

.

_* ~ Derrière les Faux-Semblants ~ *_

_._

- Connor ! Tu m'passes le plat de pommes de terre, s'teu-plaît ?

.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle et mangeait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le léger brouhaha habituel du soir – la plupart des élèves dormaient déjà sur leur assiette - résonnait comme une mélodie familière aux oreilles d'Alix. Qu'il était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard ! Cette ambiance chaleureuse lui convenait à merveille. Elle était certes très heureuse chez elle, mais Poudlard représentait pour elle une sorte de deuxième foyer, où il faisait bon vivre – en omettant les cours évidemment –, et puis ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup quand elle ne les voyait pas. Ce soir-là, plus particulièrement, l'ambiance était conviviale à la table des Gryffondors car on fêtait l'anniversaire d'une septième année très appréciée pour son légendaire humour : Avery Wilson. Elle était d'ailleurs l'auteure de nombreuses farces, telles que :

.

- La barbe rose fuchsia de Sybille Trelawney – qui avait durée plusieurs mois, soit dite en passant – lors de sa première année,

- Le festival des crapauds chantant, lors du diner d'Halloween en deuxième année,

- Le karaoké totalement improvisé lors de l'habituelle chanson du choixpeau magique (elle s'était levée et s'était mise à chanter en même temps que ce dernier, criant des paroles complètement loufoques, restées célèbres depuis dans tout Poudlard) en début de sa troisième année,

- La teinture style « bisounours » des robes de sorciers des Serpentards en quatrième année,

- Les balais des Serpentards crachant des odeurs nauséabondes accompagnées d'un bruit caractéristique à chaque virage trop serré, lors d'un match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, en cinquième année,

- La nouvelle décoration de la Salle Commune des Serpentards (un grand tapis en laine rose posé en plein milieu, des canapés extrêmement durs d'une couleur rouge « amour », de la dentelle attaché, de ci de là, dans toute la salle, des tableaux de fleurs aux couleurs criardes, etc.) en sixième année.

.

Comme on pouvait aisément le remarquer, elle avait nourrit une haine exécrable vis-à-vis des Serpentards depuis sa quatrième année (l'un d'entre eux avait osé critiquer sa nouvelle coiffure « Peace-And-Love » !) et leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Autant dire que la côte de popularité de Samuel avait baissé en flèche lorsqu'il avait été forcé de porter sa robe de sorcière « bisounours » et que son balai empestait tous le terrain lors du match – désormais légendaire – contre les Gryffondor, il y a de cela deux ans. Tous les Gryffondors appréciaient Avery, ne serait-ce que pour cela. C'était d'ailleurs une grande amie de Willow et par conséquent d'Ethan.

.

La « mini-fête » battait son plein sous les regards haineux des Serpentards. Michaël et Connor s'empiffraient tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les blagues carambars que Willow racontait à Avery. Ethan et Alix prévoyaient de nouvelles stratégies pour ne plus se faire prendre le terrain d'entraînement par les Serpentards tout en racontait à leur tour quelques blagues et devinettes aux autres Gryffondors. Les jumeaux Peters s'amusaient à couper – par un quelconque sort magique – des mèches de cheveux appartenant à Will, alors qu'elle était trop occupée à parler avec son amie.

.

A la fin du repas, les elfes de maison firent apparaître un gros gâteau à Avery. Cette dernière souffla gaiement les bougies, tandis que ses camarades lui chantaient un « Joyeux Anniversaire Avery ! Quelle farce nous réserves-tu cette année ? Joyeux Anniversaire Avery ! Fais mordre la poussière à ces sales _Serpentins_ ! » Les amis proches d'Avery lui offrir toutes sortes de cadeaux une fois que le gâteau fut englouti.

.

Les réjouissances durèrent encore quelques temps puis il fut temps d'aller se coucher. La plupart des autres élèves et professeur étaient déjà partis. Il ne restait plus que les Gryffondors et deux professeurs : les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. La directrice se leva, le regard fatigué, et ordonna à ses élèves de retourner à leur Salle Commune. Tous les Gryffondors lui obéirent sagement, épuisés.

.

Ils venaient tout juste de quitter le Hall qu'un cri à vous glacer le sang résonna dans tout Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un cri aigu, effrayant. Celui d'une jeune fille. Il se prolongea un moment avant de s'évanouir, replongeant Poudlard dans un calme pesant, angoissant. Tous les Gryffondors échangèrent des regards terrifiés. Puis soudain, Ethan, suivit de près par Willow et quelques autres septièmes années se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit : le premier étage. Alix, Michaël et Connor leur emboitèrent le pas. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette fille avait-elle crié ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-elle en danger ? Bientôt, on entendit un brouhaha inquiet dans tout Poudlard, les élèves quittaient leurs dortoirs, se demandant bien ce qui venait de se passer. Tous, ainsi que leurs professeurs s'élancèrent pour rejoindre les quelques Gryffondors qui étaient déjà sur les lieux. Ils arrivèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et les aperçurent. Ethan et les autres ne bougeaient pas, ils semblaient tétanisés. Le professeur fit signe aux autres élèves de ne pas approcher plus. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les Gryffondors, suivit de près par les autres professeurs.

.

- Ethan, appela-t-elle. Ethan, que se passe-t-il ?

.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle continuait d'approcher, tentant vainement de masquer son inquiétude.

.

- Monsieur Hudson ? M'entendez-vous ? … Miss Jordan ? Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?

.

Quelqu'un se retourna alors. Il s'agissait d'Alix. Elle fixa son professeur, une expression de totale incrédulité et de peur sur le visage.

.

- Miss Powell ? Murmura le professeur McGonagall en accéléra soudainement le pas, sortant sa baguette magique qu'elle tendit précautionneusement devant elle.

.

Elle se retrouva enfin au même niveau que les quelques Gryffondors qui semblaient figés. Son regard se posa alors automatiquement sur la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Une jeune fille, sans doute celle qui avait criée était… Et juste à côté d'elle... Le professeur McGonagall se retint du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas crier à son tour. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle sera plus vigoureusement encore sa baguette magique dans sa main. Derrière elle, les autres professeurs venaient eux aussi de découvrir l'horrible scène. Quelques-uns firent un pas en arrière, horrifiés, tandis que d'autre ne purent retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Tout cela était impossible… Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un cauchemar !

.

- _Le Basilic_… murmura Michaël dans le silence oppressant qui suivit la réaction de ses professeurs.

.

Un mouvement de panique s'empara aussitôt des élèves restés en arrière, à l'évocation du nom de ce monstre. Ils crièrent et se bousculèrent dans tous les sens.

.

- Que tous les élèves rejoignent leur dortoir ! ordonna la directrice de Poudlard, après avoir lancé un regard noir au jeune attrapeur des Gryffondors. Chaque directeur de maison est chargé de ses élèves ! Professeur Bibine, occupez-vous des Gryffondors, je vous prie.

.

_« Le Basilic serait-il de retour dans l'école ? »_

* * *

><p>Hey ! ^^<p>

Alors alors ?

L'intrigue commence ! :P Suspens, suspens ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi les Gryffondors et leurs professeurs semblent-ils aussi effrayés ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ^^


End file.
